dcsharedfilmuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Squad 2
Suicide Squad 2 is a 2017 superhero film, based on the DC Comics antihero team of the same name. It is the twenty-third installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the seventh installment of Phase Three. It was directed by Gavin O'Connor and stars Bradley Cooper, Ashley Johnson, Ryan Gosling, Scarlett Johansson, Miguel Ángel Silvestre, Andy Serkis, Ryan Kwanten, Karen Fukuhara, Jude Law, and Viola Davis. The film was released on April 14, 2017 to gross $490.7 million on a $150 million budget. The film ran 140 minutes. The film also received critical acclaim. This is the first DC Shared Film Universe to be rated R. Synopsis Three years after their first big mission, Amanda Waller has put the "Suicide Squad" to no use due to the Justice League coming back. However, when New York City is shut off from the rest of the world and taken over by mercenaries, Waller puts the Squad, with a few new members, up to the task of finding and killing whoever is behind the attack. Plot Rick Flag and June Moone marry in a beautiful ceremony, which surprisingly includes Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, and Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerange, though they are under watch by A.R.G.U.S. Also in attendance is Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana. Deadshot, Harley, and Boomerang are returned to prison, where Amanda Waller again apologizes for not bringing them out into another mission. However, Waller reveals that in case of emergency, Harvey Dent/Two-Face and David Hyde/Black Manta are also on the Task Force X roster if needed. Rick and June celebrate their marriage with a party at A.R.G.U.S., where Waller grants the couple a week off of duty. However, that night on the Flags' way out of the city, mercenaries show up at the bridge, forcing everyone to turn around, trapping everyone inside the city. Rick and June return to A.R.G.U.S., where Waller has already seen the news and sent A.R.G.U.S. agents out there. However, Waller realizes someone else is behind this. The orchestrator of the plot, calling himseld Deathstroke, shows himself on TV, where he reveals that if any "superheroes" attempt to show up, he will blow up the city, as he has planted several bombs across the city. Waller realizes this is the time to call in Task Force X, better known as the Suicide Squad. Deadshot, Harley, Boomerang, Two-Face, and Manta are informed of the situation and that they will be going out with Flag and Katana once more, this time they will get twenty years shaved off their sentences. June tells Flag to be careful before the team leaves, and they kiss. The Squad is told by Waller that Deathstroke is believed to be hiding out in the Statue of Liberty. The team makes it to the heavily guarded Liberty Island, where they take out the mercenaries there. Deathstroke makes his way to the bottom of the statue, where he greats the Squad. Deadshot nearly kills him, but Deathstroke dodges it with a sword. Katana fights Deathstroke one-on-one, allowing Harley and Two-Face time to get to the Statue and disarm the bomb-switch. Katana defeats Deathstroke, as the team rejoices, believing they have saved the day. However, Deathstroke stabs Katana and escapes with several mercenaries in a helicoptor, with the real switch. The team realizes it was all a ploy and Katana is now dying. Waller gets Katana medical attention, but she dies anyway. The team learns Deathstroke escaped to Ontario and can blow New York City to pieces at any moment. Waller begs the United Nations to evacuate New York City before Deathstroke's plan succeeds. They refuse as it is too big a city to evacuate. Waller begins the evacuation anyway, as the UN sends a S.W.A.T. team to Deathstroke, even though it will provoking him further. Waller realizes she needs to stop the S.W.A.T. team, because as soon as Deathstroke sees the soldiers, he'll blow up the city. To stop the S.W.A.T. team, she sends the Squad to Ontario to take them out. June leads the evacuation attempts. In Ontario, Deathstroke watches a video of the Battle of Gotham City, where the Justice League's attempts to stop Sinestro leads to several buildings toppling over and many people dying. On the shores of the province, the S.W.A.T. team arrives, though the Squad is not far behind. S.W.A.T. makes it to Toronto, where Deathstroke is hiding, and tracks him down to a forest. However, the Squad ambushes S.W.A.T. and a battle breaks out. Deathstroke's mercenaries see the fight and warn Deathstroke that soldiers are here. Deathstroke prepares the bombs. In New York City, Waller gets live feed of Deathstroke and discovers he is Slade Wilson and recognizes his name. She discovers that one of the casualties of the Battle of Gotham City was Rose Wilson, Slade's daughter. Waller realizes that Slade only wants her dead, as she authorized the League's fight. Waller has June continue the evacuation just in case, but Waller travels to Toronto. The Squad manages to disable the S.W.A.T. team, but as Deathstroke prepares to blow up New York City, Waller arrives in Toronto and reveals herself to Slade. Slade calls off the explosions and tells Waller that she is the reason Rose is dead. However, as Slade prepares to kill Waller, Two-Face shoots her in the head. Deadshot knocks Two-Face unconscious, while Manta and Harley try to stop Slade from using his rage to kill. Boomerang confirms Waller is dead. Deathstroke's mercenaries take the Squad, while Deathstroke murders the S.W.A.T. team. The Squad awakens in Deathstroke's cabin, where he has killed Two-Face. Rick tries to calm him, but Slade decides that if he didn't get to kill Waller, then he'll blow up New York City, and then himself. Boomerang manages to escape and destroys the device. Slade, however, has a back-up. There is an individual set-off button for each bomb, which he can use on his phone. Slade nearly kills Boomerang for trying to stop him and then sets off two of the bombs before Boomerang stabs Slade with his last move. Slade bleeds out, as does Boomerang. Flag manages to cut himself loose, and does the same with Harley, Deadshot, and Manta. The four bury Slade and the S.W.A.T. team in the forest, before taking Waller, Boomerang, and Two-Face's bodies back with them to New York City. The two bombs that went off killed only 21 people due to June's evacuation efforts, but it also injured her and gave her amnesia. Flag visits her in the hospital, only to learn she has no memory of him. Waller and Boomerang are given a hero's funeral, while Flag learns he is being promoted to Director of A.R.G.U.S. Flag learns Deadshot and Harley did not even know their mini-bombs were activated, and were helping because they truly believed it was right. In response, Flag lets the two loose on probation, and that they must become A.R.G.U.S. agents. In a mid-credits scene, Flag unlocks several secret files and documents Waller carried, shocked as he reads a large file, marked Darkseid. In a post-credits scene, seven months later, Steve Trevor III, Carol Ferris, and three A.R.G.U.S. agents return to Earth, where Flag greets them and introduces them to Harley, Deadshot, and Manta. Cast *Bradley Cooper as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Ashley Johnson as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Ryan Gosling as Rick Flag *Scarlett Johansson as June Moone *Chiwetel Ejiofor as David Hyde/Black Manta *Milo Ventimiglia as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Ryan Kwanten as George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Joe Manganiello as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke Appearances Locations *United States of America **New York City ***A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters *Canada **Ontario ***Toronto Events *Attack on New York City **Battle of Liberty Island **Battle of Toronto Organizations *A.R.G.U.S. *United Nations